


Dancing With The Devil

by Dorky_Dipper, MindscapeWish



Series: Dancing With The Devil Series [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, M/M, Omega Dipper Pines, darker themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorky_Dipper/pseuds/Dorky_Dipper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindscapeWish/pseuds/MindscapeWish
Summary: Dipper Pines yearns to be taken away from his mundane life. Meeting the devil himself sure as hell answers his prayers.





	Dancing With The Devil

Today was a day for extra caffeine. No matter how sunny, beautiful or warm the June morning was, he was not going to be a happy camper without something. And if he wasn’t a happy camper, someone’s brains were going to be scraped off of the side of a wall from a shiny gold gun.

And _nobody_ needed that. Even if nothing pleased him more.

Bill Cipher walked into the main town area of Gravity Falls, honey colored eyes scanning for the cafe he had seen around. He wasn’t the only one on the streets of the odd town that morning, but he certainly was the only one standing out. He wasn’t quite a local, nor did he ever really want to be.

Despite standing out so much, nobody really seemed to notice the blond. Everyone was busy doing something. If one wasn’t walking into a street sign they didn’t see because their phone screen was too interesting, someone else was hurrying to get the bus on time.

Gravity Falls was only really busy during rush hours  because people needed to get to and from work. Otherwise, the town was ghostly quiet. _No one will suspect him._

The tall man had lots to do today, responsibilities buzzing in his thoughts like irritating gnats. Firstly, the _paperwork_. Absolutely boring. (Why couldn’t he dump it all in the trash and solve his problems with violence? It worked in the past.) Secondly, having to deal with complete imbeciles acting like they knew what they were doing.

Newsflash: _they didn’t._

Bill wasn’t paid enough in the world to deal with their idiocy. They were lucky he had more patience than he did in the past.

He stepped into the little cafe, finding it moderately busy. It wasn’t that spectacular of a business at first glance. Hard wooden floors were met at the corners with dark green walls, tall white round tables placed around the floors with equally high chairs, and a bar right up against the counter towards the side. College students sat at the tables, laptops, textbooks and notebooks spread across so they could finish up last minute projects.

Bill nearly tuned everything back out, just waiting in line to order the plainest, strongest drink that the cafe had on hand. But his eyes were caught by one of the bar’s residents.

Two people were sat towards the middle of the bar, hunched over the table edge. The woman had red hair pulled up in a half ponytail, dressed in a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black apron that had the cafe’s name on it. It was obvious that she wasn’t supposed to be dinking around with her friend, shown by how she only leaned against the table and never fully sitting down. She was average and everyone in town knew her, even Bill - the female of the Corduroys, Wendy.

But she wasn’t the one who caught Bill’s eye. It was her friend. It was _that boy_. All the worries in his mind were seized away in a split second.

He couldn’t have been older than 20 or 21. His nose adorned with freckles, positively kissed millions of times by angels to obtain them. ( _Oh so loved._ ) A soft, heavenly pink blush dusted his cheeks, highlighting the small button nose and pouty, kissable lips. Those brown curls twirling his hair, falling over his forehead and eyes, were begging to be played with.

Bill Cipher never fell head over heels for anyone. He’s never said ‘I love you’ to anyone but his brother (on rare occasions), nor has he even thought about the idea of a relationship. His lifespan was much too long, and humans were much too boring, for that.

But he sure was enamored.

He looked away from the other and smiled just faintly to himself. The boy was adorable and Bill wanted to sweep him off his feet, kiss him, use him, ruin that innocence and see him smile.

He wouldn’t mind picking the boy’s dead body off of the ground either.

 

▴▴▴▴

 

Dipper Pines was pretty dissatisfied with his life as of late.

He had just moved into Gravity Falls’ most memorable tourist trap, the Mystery Shack. His great-uncle (also known as ‘grunkle’) Stanley ran the business, bringing dozens of easily-fooled travelers in.

Stan’s twin brother, Stanford (or ‘grunkle Ford’), did not approve of Stan’s use of fake attractions. There were so many _very real_ creatures out in the forest right behind them, and yet Stan insisted on glueing deer antlers to a horse and calling it ‘The Hoose Bastard: Horse or Moose?’.

Dipper wasn’t grumbling about his grunkles. No, no - he loved them both, Ford inspiring curiosity and adventure inside the boy and Stanley always having something interesting going on around him.

He was pissed off about the responsibilities of being a fucking _omega._

Dipper couldn’t do anything in his goddamned life anymore now that he had presented as an omega at 14 and just graduated high school a few weeks ago. While his _alpha_ twin sister, Mabel, was off to some fancy college in California, Dipper was stuck at home to learn how to clean, cook, and wait at his future mate’s feet. No omegas were allowed in college - very rarely did any schools even look at their applications.

It was complete bullshit.  And he hated it. _So. Fucking. Much._

Everything about being an omega was drilled and shoved into his head like stuffing. Dipper just wanted to be free of the ugly standards his secondary gender forced him into. He hated that people still abided by these shitty standards.

Oh, how he wished everything was like it had been when the twins were younger. They were known to get in trouble for getting too adventurous, but neither of them cared at all. Both Dipper and Mabel were allowed to roll around in the mud and rough house and explore when they were little kids. When they first were sent to Oregon, they were known around Gravity Falls as the Mystery Twins because they were always uncovering conspiracies and luring monsters out into the town, only to defeat them.

This one summer morning, Dipper needed a break. He needed a break from his family and from being an omega. So, what was the first thing in mind? The cafe where his friend, Wendy, worked at.

The red-haired alpha had been Dipper’s friend ever since he was 12 years old. When he first met her, he had the hugest crush on Wendy. She was beautiful, especially for a 15 year old, with a few faint freckles beneath her eyes from the sun. Her laid-back and chill nature had drawn Dipper in, especially since she went on these wild adventures with him and Mabel. The crush had faded away during Dipper’s freshman year, but they were still great friends.

The brunet male found himself perched at the bar, laughing it up with Wendy. While she wore her uniform (and flannel that she technically wasn’t supposed to be wearing while on shift), he wore a loose shirt that was tucked into some old, dirty, ripped up ‘mom jeans.’

The cafe door opened with a jingle, and instantly, Dipper’s eyes were on the male walking in. And others’ eyes were, too.

The alpha was absolutely stunning. He had the most piercing honey colored eyes that could rip a hole right into your soul. His skin was a soft caramel and unblemished, accented by his high cheekbones and tall, slender frame. ( _He looked strong, too. Look at those arms. Oh lordy._ ) His hair was wild but kept, fluffy, and so blonde that it was nearly yellow. (It _had_ to be dyed, right?) It looked so soft too, the light catching the wispiness just right. Several gold earrings ran up his ears.

His clothing looked way too expensive for a town such as Gravity Falls. He wore a yellow dress shirt beneath a gorgeous black waistcoat that had swirly, golden embroidery sewn into it that matched the collar of his jacket and pocket details. This expensive, business-suit outfit was paired with black dress shoes, looking close to Oxfords.

Dipper’s jaw dropped open without him realizing it. This man was gorgeous and the boy was so, so gay in that moment.

Wendy grinned at her friend, saying, “Planning on picking your jaw up from the floor any time soon? You’ll catch flies.”

Dipper’s cheeks turned a bright red, brushing madly in an instant. “Shut up! I wasn’t,” he mumbled into his cup, hiding behind it as he took a gulp of his coffee.

What was he thinking, already getting a crush on this guy? It wasn’t like the other would like him anyways. Dipper’s physical appearance was nothing spectacular or attractive. His brown eyes were boring, the freckles dotting his nose looked like specks of dirt and his hair was always an ugly mess. He was way too pale too. Vampire much?

The one thing that could make up for anything was the birthmark on his forehead. The Big Dipper dotted his skin in a perfect shape of the stars. He found it interesting, but just like always, everyone made fun of him for it. So he hid it at all costs, often with his hat, or in the very least, with his bangs.

Even if Dipper knew a relationship between him and Wendy would have never worked out when he was younger for lots of reasons, both mutual and individual, an insecure part of him in the back of his mind wondered if Wendy turned him down simply because he was so weird looking.

Within his thinking, Dipper hadn’t realized he was staring at the male until he suddenly turned on his heel and came his way. _Oh shit._ He began panicking a little on the inside, heart racing.

There was no denying the handsome blonde had his eyes on prey.

“Good morning, Pinetree.”

 

▴▴▴▴

 

Dipper jolted to Bill’s greeting, eyes flickering up to the other’s and widening. They were beautiful and Dipper felt like he could get lost in them. And _oh, that voice._ It was on the higher pitch, but it was smooth and beautiful and Dipper could listen to it all day if he could.

“H-Hi! Uh.. thanks! Uh- I mean- good morning!” he babbled, humiliation instantly washing over him. He quickly looked away, cursing at himself inwardly.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. How could I mess up so badly?_

Dipper just wanted to disappear, sink into the ground or be swallowed up by the earth. He’d screwed up his chances, the other probably thought he was stupid or awkward.

Wendy was trying to hold back laughter at the scene, keeping her space but having some fun watching. The hand over her mouth and shaking shoulders was enough to earn a death glare from Dipper. If looks could kill.

The blond wasn’t saying anything, as if he were to be thinking through his next move. It was stressing Dipper out, so he tried hiding by taking a sip of his coffee, only to choke on it right after. Fuck. Could this day get any worse?

First, starting off with his peers lecturing him about how he needed to get a mate, and how he wasn’t allowed any intimate contact with anyone until he got one. And now this? _Just fucking lovely_.

But to Dipper’s surprise, Bill chuckled to Dipper’s little mess-ups. This boy was endearing and as cute as a 12-limbed gremloblin reaching into its mouth and pulling out its still-beating heart. He took pity on Dipper, choosing not to comment on the stumbles.

“What brings you here this early?” Bill questioned. It was evident that Dipper was an omega, given his sweet scent and soft nature. Omegas had no responsibilities outside of the house, so what was the point of getting up and getting to the cafe at 7 AM?

Bill wouldn’t have gotten up any time close to 7 AM if he didn’t have to. Sleep was a god.

Dipper’s chest constricted with some panic of being spoken to. He couldn’t mess this up again, he just couldn’t, or he just might be stricken down with a heart attack or something like that. He used a tissue to wipe his mouth of coffee and took the time to actually swallow so that he wouldn’t choke while answering.

“Ah, I just.. Needed to get away from my house for a moment,” Dipper mumbled, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. It was a shitty excuse and he _knew_ Bill could tell he was an omega because everyone else could. If any alphas heard this, he’d be reprimanded. Dipper prayed that Bill wasn’t that type of alpha.

Bill could be an alpha like that. He was beautiful, but he was a bit intimidating.

Why was Bill just staring at him like that? Why was he taking so long to respond- oh god, didn’t he have work? It was obvious he was a businessman.

Oh, how Dipper longed to be able to go out to college and make a name for himself.

The omega leaned his cheek against his palm. “I’m assuming you’re going to work? Unless you’re studying something? I wish I could do that..” The last part was mumbled. He stirred his coffee, losing his appetite in fear of choking again.

Who was he kidding? Bill definitely didn’t look poor enough for a college kid. The alpha definitely needed to be pretty high up to be able to wear something like that.

Before Bill could reply to Dipper, the boy’s eyes widened as panic filled them and he looked up to the alpha.

“Aren’t you going to get late? I don’t want you to get in trouble for talking to me! That’s definitely not worth it!” the boy babbled, stress dripping from his words.

Ah, so the omega wasn’t much of a fan of himself, Bill mused to himself. Dipper’s concern was sweet, but unnecessary and probably excessive. Well, it was time for all that insecurity and worry to change.

He took a seat at the bar next to Dipper, making it clear that he wasn’t going anywhere. (He _did_ have places to be, but what the hell.)

“Maybe, but it’s not like it matters.” Bill’s nails - they looked like _claws_ \- tapped against the bar. The alpha answered to no one. He took a sip of his coffee, silently thanking the gods for caffeine. “Don’t worry about it, kid. What’s your name?”

Bill watched Dipper’s hesitant expression and offered up his name first. “I’m Bill.”

Dipper visibly relaxed when Bill quelled his worries. Not everyone had been kind to him, and giving out his name was potentially dangerous in that respect, but he took the leap.

“I’m Dipper. Nice to meet you, Bill.” The smile on his lips were so sweet that Bill ached to kiss them, taste the sugar.

The sugar must’ve been a little sour, though, Bill thought amusingly as he watched Dipper slide a doodle of a middle finger to his red-haired friend. Wendy snorted at the doodle and kicked the omega in the shin. The Pines twin grinned at Wendy, although flinching and groaning lightly with a roll of his eyes to the kick.

“The pleasure’s all mine, Pinetree,” Bill replied, casting a wink. Dipper blushed, not used to the flirting. His confusion about the nickname, though, showed on his face, and to that, the alpha gestured to the hat on the bar in Dipper’s position.

Bill’s phone buzzed in his pocket, prompting him to take it out and watch his brother’s name flash across the screen. He huffed a little. “Unfortunately, I _do_ need to leave.”

Dipper’s gaze saddened to the news. He wanted to talk more with Bill, he was _interesting_ and he didn’t do anything to hurt him so far. Maybe Dipper was a little too trustworthy? “Awe, okay then-”

“But.” Bill smirked, Dipper’s eyebrows raising to the abrupt word. The alpha met their eyes, honey on soft brown. Oh, they were like a puppy dog’s. “You’re cute. I’ll meet you here tomorrow?”

Dipper’s heart skipped a beat, or maybe three, and his face turned fifty shades of red. Bill laughed lightly, making the omega whine lightly and cover his hands to avoid any more embarrassment.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Bill hummed, standing up from his seat. He picked up his coffee and briefcase. “Until then, Pinetree.”

With that, Bill exited the cafe and headed towards the car parked outside that had come around from him.

 _Dipper was adorable._ Bill grinned, sharp toothed and dangerous, to himself. _How cute would he be in bed?_

 _Bill was gorgeous._ Dipper kept his face buried into his hands, to Wendy’s amusement. _Is he single?_


End file.
